The present invention relates to oxide dielectric materials having as principal constituents barium oxide (BaO) and titanium oxide (TiO.sub.2).
Dielectric materials are widely used for impedance matching in a microwave circuit and for dielectrics resonators, etc. This trend has been more and more promoted, and recently, as the communication network develops, the available frequency range also expands into the low frequency region, quasi-millimeter wave region and millimeter wave region. Moreover, as a consequence of the demands for microwave circuit integration as well as the progress in the peripheral technique, the use of dielectric materials having a high and stable dielectric constant and a low loss for oscillators having a stable oscillation frequency, a delay line having a precisely controlled delay time, IC substrates for microwave integrated circuit use, etc., has been positively contemplated.